When life gets in the way
by Fannyballet
Summary: " we were going to get married. Of course someday we'd have children. I never thought it would be this early" katniss and peeta have to face an unplanned pregnancy at 17.
1. Chapter 1

" hey, I'm home!" I yelled as i entered the house. It smelled great. I went in the kitchen to see my mom stirring a pot of soup.

" hey, katniss." She said absently.

I put my school bag on the couch, and run into the room i share with my sister Prim. She is lying on the bed, reading an old book from my mom's library.

" how was school?" She asks.

" it was Okay, i guess" i answer. I was not. I open my drawer, getting the bag i had hidden from Prim.

" what's this?" My curious little sister asks. " nothing" i answer. She lets go, and i direct myself in the bathroom. I stare at my reflection in the coal dusty mirror.

I open the bag, taking the box out of it. I read the instructions carefully, then pee on the white stick. I put the cap back on, and i just have time to hide it in my pocket, when Prim enters the bathroom suddenly.

" dinner's ready." She says and she leaves. We sit down at the table the three of us eating in silence.

" so, katniss. When is peeta coming over for dinner?" My mom asks after a while.

I just shrug. I push my chair, and stand up. " well, I'm tired. goodnight." I kiss prim, and give my mom a hug.

Later that night, after prim snores lightly, I put on my boots, and get out by the small window in our room. I run all the way to the bakery. I hide from the peacekeepers, because the curfew is passed, and I could be arrested. I grab a small rock, and throw it on Peeta's window. I wait a few minutes, and nothing comes. It is true, Peeta is a heavy sleeper. I throw rock till he finally wakes up. He opens the window, and I climb on the tree before jumping easily in his room.

" Katniss, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" He says. I run into his arms, and start sobbing heavily.

" I'm so sorry." Is all I can manage to say. He doesn't ask more questions, he just holds me to his chest. He must be cold, because his window is still open, and he only sleeps in his boxers. He lies me down on his bed with him, and caresses my back. After few minutes, I get the stick out of my pocket, and hand it to him.

" what's this?" He asks.

" a pregnancy test." I start crying again.

" and what does it says?" He asks calmly.

" I haven't check yet. Too scared." I answer. He turns it around, and look at the symbols.

" what does it says?" I ask after a long minute of silence.

" we're having a baby." He whispers. He puts his strong arms around me, and I start sobbing uncontrollably again. " I'm so sorry" I whisper. " I ruined everything" I cry in his chest. " hey hey, hey, it's ok. It'll be ok."

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm 17. I'm pregnant. How the hell could this be ok?


	2. Chapter 2

When i wake up the next morning, I'm in peeta's bed, above the bakery. The sun is still very low in the sky.

I wake peeta gently. " peeta, we have school, honey. Wake up." I whisper in his ear. He grunts and turns around. " hey beautiful. How are you?"he asks, always worrying for me. " ok. I should go. I'll meet you at school." I climb out the window,and run to my old house, where everybody still sleeps.

After eating crackers for breakfast, and dressing up quickly, i walk all the way to school. Peeta is waiting for me, a smile sprayed on his lips.

" hey. You ran away fast this morning!" He greets me. He opens his arms, and I bury my face in his neck, smelling the cinnamon. " we'll have to talk someday, you know." He says, caressing my hair smoothly. I pull away from his arms to look at his face. " I made a mistake, I know that." I hiss. " we both made a mistake. You didn't decide to get pregnant, Katniss." He corrects me.

_It's early june, the fresh breeze coming from the window is giving me chills. We're laying on peeta's bed, my small form into his arms. His hand Makes her way to my hip. " i love you" he whispers. I turn myself to face him, and caress his face." I love you too." I answer before kissing him. The kiss is passioned, something I've never felt before. Heat is pooling in my lower belly, and i grab fistfuls of his blond locks. He stops kissing me when I grab his hand and put it on my breast._

_" we have to stop. Otherwise, I think I won't be able to control myself." He whispers, his blue piercing eyes locking into mines. _

"_ and why don't we go further?" I ask, a small smile playing on my lips. " are you sure?" He asks, and i can only nod. He only takes my chin in his hand, and kisses my mouth, along with my jaw. I can only groan, his hand roaming my body. We only stop kissing to catch our breath, and he takes my shirt off. I make sure the door is locked, but anyway nobody is home. I unzip the Pants I'm wearing, and take them off. I'm left in my underwear, my grey bra not even matching my blue panties. I sit on peeta's laps, my legs against his waist. _

_" well That's unfair" i whisper. He looks at me with puzzeled eyes. " I'm almost naked, and you're still fully dressed" i tug on his shirt. I dont need to tell him twice, the blue fabric hitting the floor less than a minute later. _

_I catch his lips again, my fingers scratching his back, leaving red marks. I pull his lower lip with my teeth, biting it. My hand trails down on his abs, tugging at his zipper to get it down. He takes his pants off, standing in his black boxers, giving a view of his erection straining the front of the briefs. " I love you so much" he looks at me lovingly. " me too." I whisper. And I do. I'm not pretty. But with peeta, i feel like i am. And I'm in love with him. I'm ready to do this._

" you're right." I mutter. " what are we gonna do, then?" I look up at him, tears in my eyes.

" i want to keep it." He says firmly." We don't really have a choice. What, you think i would have given my child to the orphanage?" I almost yell. He grabs my wrists, and pulls me into his arms. The tears are overflowing my face.

" i never said that. But i know you don't want children" he hisses. The Bell rings, and we slowly walk through the hall, barely touching eachother. We separate, and i grab my things.

The rest of the day goes smoothly. I'm in history when i start to feel sick. I get up suddently and run over the trash can, vomiting violently in it. Peeta, Who's in my class, gets up, and runs a hand over my back.

" i'll take her to the nurse." He says to the teacher. He gives a nod, and we get out.

" you won't be able to hide it" he says. I can't even answer him. I enter the nurse's office, Peeta waiting for me outside. She asks a few questions, but she finally sends me back home.

" can I ask you something?" Peeta asks as we walk through the district. I nod my head yes. " how could you afford a pregnancy test?" He asks. I chuckle. From all the questions we have to answer, he wants to know this one?

" I stole it from my mother's healing kit." I answer honestly. When we arrive at my doorstep, he bends to kiss me, grimacing at the taste.

" I love you!" He sends me a kiss.

" i love you too!" I say. I enter the house, and meet with my mother sipping tea in her bed.

" what are you doing here?" She acknowledges my presence. " i felt sick" i answer, hoping she won't ask more questions. " come here." She demands. Well, it looks like my mother is back from the deads today. Since my dad died, she's like a zombi. Staring nothing, and emerging some times. I approache her. She touches my forehead, getting out of her bed to do so.

She makes me lay down on her bed, listening my heartbeats, and touching my belly. I stiffen when her hand lingers on my slightly produding belly. " i have few questions" she asks in her once professional tone. " what's your symptoms?" She asks me. " i threw up. That's all. I have nothing, mom." I start to get up, but she pushes me down again. " are you sexually active?" She asks.

_I take a deep breath when Peeta inserts the tip of his penis inside me. It hurts, and I crisp myself. " I'm so sorry!" He apologizes and pulls out. We wait a few seconds before trying again. This Time, he goes really slowly, and even though it hurts like hell, i support it. _

_" i love you so so much." He whispers, fully inside me_._ With his thumb, he erases a tear falling from me eye. He kisses my forehead, still not moving an inch. " Are you ready?" I nod desesparatly. He slowly pulls out, and pushes in. The friction hurts at first, but it's bearable after awhile. I hung my arms around his neck, and circle his hips with my legs, Taking him deeper. His lips meets mine, he's panting. " so close, baby." He pants. " let it go" I whisper in his ear. He drops his hand, and touches my clit, but I stiffen at the pain it's causing me." I'm sorry" he apologizes. " it's ok. I love you." I say to him,and I this moment, he empties himself inside me._

My cheeks get red, and I nod." Yeah, one time." I say shamefully. " and when was your last period?" My mother asks again." I don't even remember" I mutter. " Katniss, are you pregnant?" She asks, and I nod yes, the tears coming up again. She circles her arms around me, and we both cry in her bed. I finally fall in a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I'm tired, so this chapter probably sucks. Anyway, let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><em>We're sitting on my bed, doing our homeworks. Well, peeta is doing his homework, gale and I are laughing about his imitation of a capitol citizen. <em>

_" I'm going to the bathroom. Don't do crazy things while I'm gone, okay?" Gale winks and announces in a crazy capitol voice._

_We stay in silence, eyes on our books. " you know, i like you katnss." Peeta declares, never looking at me." What does that mean?" I ask stupidly. " come on! You want me to explain it to you?" He asks laughing. When I don't answer, he sighs, and goes on. " this is going to be awkward..." He moves closer to me, playing with the end of my braid. " but, can i kiss you?" He asks as if he was asking about the time. " you can try" i surprise myself saying. He puts his hand gently on my cheek, and we kiss nicely. When gale enters the room again, i'm flipping through my book, and peeta is writing on a sheet. _

_" something happened in here" He declares, and i feel my cheek get red." Dude, you finally kissed her?" He fists bump peeta, who awkwardly rubbs his neck. _

_" so... I still don't get it." I say, and both start laughing._

We're sitting on the porch, waiting for gale to go hunting. It's been few weeks since we've discovered, and Peeta has been trying to get me to talk to him." I don't want to talk about it." I mumble, and he opens his arms for me to snuggle in.

" so, how's my hot baby mama?" Gale almost yells.

" Gale! Shut up!" I hiss at him, ready to attack.

" yeah, Gale! She's my baby mama!" Peeta muses, before they fist bump.

" if i hear the word baby again, I'm cutting both of your tongues." I treathen.

" then we should probably go hunting, right?" He pulls my braid.

" honey, please be careful. You know, don't fall off a tree." Peeta begs me. " i should come with you." He says.

" in fact, i want to eat. Since animals can hear you a mile around, that's not the best solution. But i'll be careful. " i promise.

The woods are the only place i feel safe, although it's the most dangerous place in the district. We hunt for a while, and after, we sit on our usual rock, eating the berries we collected.

" what are you gonna do?" Gale asks." About the..." He points my belly.

" we don't have a choice." I point out.

" what would your father think katniss? 17, and a child out of wedlock?" He almost laugh.

" that's really a cheap shot." I start crying. We don't say anything for a while. I get up, and gather my bow and gamebag, trying to leave.

" you know i'd be a better father than him." He just says, as if nothing. When i don't say anything, he continues.

" we could have done it. I could raise the child as my own. " he turns to me. " we could run away, and form a family. Get away from their sick twisted games. " he offers me his hand.

" We can't. I love peeta, and we're having a baby. I can't run away. " I tell him.

" I love you, katniss everdeen." gale hugs me.

" I love you too, Gale. But not the same way. " i give him a sad smile. He bends, and kisses my cheek.

When I get home, My mother is sitting at the table, apparently waiting for me.

" where's prim?" I ask her. She nods her head towards the backyard, where my little sister is probably milking her goat.

" sit down." She gestures the empty Seat next to hers. " we have to talk about the baby." She says seriously. I sigh, but still nod my head. " first, we need to know how many months you have left. When did you and Peeta do it?" She asks. I really hate talking about stuff like that to my mother, but since the district 12 doesn't have a hospital, I'll take what's available.

" June. Early June. the 3rd. " I answer.

" ok, so you must be at least two months. and, what about the the games?" She almost whispers. I sigh even louder. See, this year, I got 24 papers. Twenty-four little slips of paper with the Name Katniss Everdeen on it. The hunger games forces children to kill eachother in a big arena, where only one comes out. The only alive victor of our district in an old drunk, who won the games years ago.

" I don't know. May the odds be ever in my favor." I mutter, but my mother still heard me.

Prim comes in, dancing and singing, her blond hair tied in two French braids twirling around her.

" you should tell her" my mother mouths.

" little duck? I got something to tell you..." I trail. She looked at me expectantly. I swallow. " Peeta and I are having a baby." I say. Her face brightens and she almost yells.

" Really?! It's so exciting!" She jumps everywhere. I guess she doesn't realize the trouble this baby causes. She gets to be an auntie. She doesn't have to feel the pressure of having a family, especially with the games.

Later that evening, we wait until Prim is asleep, and we talk my mom and I. We sit on the porch, looking at the stars. It's pretty cold outside for a late July night.

" mom?" I say. She turns to me." Can I ask you something?" I ask, and she nods her head. " do you think dad would be disapointed in me?" I ask with my head low. She takes a deep breath, and she puts her hand on my cheek. Her hand is cold, probably because of the temperature, but it feels so good on my cheek.

" maybe. but he would have accepted it. We didn't plan you, you know. We already were from differents parts of the district, bringing children into this would have been a mess. He was so shocked to learn about you. " She chuckles, and i lean in, interested. " but the second he held you in his arms, he fell in love. You were his baby girl. His little huntress." She smiles, a tear threathening to fall. " Well, I'm off to bed, darling." She plants a kiss on my head.

I go to sleep hours later, my hand under my head, my eyes glued to the ceiling. I can't sleep. I get up, and look through the window. The old willow stands in the backyard, his leaves shaking slightly with the wind. God I Love this tree. I place a hand on my belly, humming a lullaby.

In the early morning, I climb the giant tree, being really carefull. I sit on a solide branch, still humming the lullaby.

" hey, Catnip! What the fuck are you doing?" Gale shouts as soon as he sees me. He arrives at the bottom of the tree in no time.

" come and join me Gale. I'm enjoying the view. " i say. He's a good climber, but I'm lighter and faster than him. He sits besides me.

" so, what are you doing in a tree at..." He looked at his pocket watch, before finishing his sentence." 5:24?" I shrug. " waiting for my baker, I guess. " I answer. I can see the sadness in is eyes. He knows I'll never wait for my hunter.

Peeta arrives later, carrying pastries from his father's bakery. He looks for us, but doesn't see we're in the tree. I throw my leg over the branch, balancing my head down.

" hey baker." I smile. Peeta jumps, and turns around.

" watch out! You're going to kill yourselves! " he almost yells. I chuckle. " why are you laughing?" He asks.

" you used plural," I smile, kissing him upside down. Gale clears his throat.

" Well, I gotta go, gotta be at the mines in an hour." He jumps down, and leaves.

" katniss, please get down. " Peeta begs. I get down, and we sit under the tree, enjoying the sunrise. At a moment, I start singing my lullaby again.

" you sang that song when you were five. I fell in love with you that day." Peeta smiles.

" I know. " I say, closing my eyes.

" I love you too." I whisper before falling asleep in my baker's arms.


End file.
